childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Unwrapping the Pharaohs
Description Unwrapping the Pharaohs: How Egyptian archaeology confirms the biblical timeline is a non-fiction history archaeology book. The Pyramids are the oldest monuments of civilization on the earth. These structures and the relics they contain are the most tangible physical links with our ancient past and provide important clues to our origins. ''—From the introduction Mummies, pyramids, and pharaohs - oh my! The culture and civilization of the ancient Egyptians have fascinated people for centuries. However, in recent years, liberal teachers and professors have used the traditional Egyptian chronology to undermine the truth of the biblical record in Exodus. Now, authors David Down and John Ashton present a groundbreaking new chronology in ''Unwrapping the Pharaohs that supports the biblical account. Discover fascinating facts about the boy-king Tutankhamen, the female Pharaoh Hatshepsut, and the beautiful Cleopatra are brought to life. This book, complete with 300 photos, is not just a book confirming the biblical timeline - it gives a complete history of ancient Egypt, right up to Alexander the Great. It is also contains several archaeological stories in it. The book is set out in 29 chapters, of which 27 are a straight history of ancient Egypt. You will discover vast amounts that you didn't know, and things that you did know are given a fresh perspective. Many chapters contain no reference to the Bible at all - so although it is called Unwrapping the Pharaohs: How Egyptian archaeology confirms the biblical timeline it could have been called Unwrapping the Pharaohs: A history of ancient Egypt just as easily. This book deals with what's known as chronology, which is the science of dates. Now, the dates with ancient Egypt, some people would have you believe, are really well kown. They're not. The Egyptians left no dating system themselves, sow our dates come from a person who wrote them down around 300 years after the Egyptian civilization had been conquered by Alexander the Great. He recorded what the Egyptian priests told him. The problems are many but the main one is that we haven't got his original work. What we have got is bits from it quoted in other books. This dating system has been taken to be correct for a very long time. However, there is a huge problem. The chronology does not fit with either the Bible or the Assyrain empire, both of which are probably more reliable than the Egyptian dates. So, why do they not fit? Well, according to this book, they don't fit because a whole load of Kings were either a) ruling at the same time as others or b) didn't reign at all. This means that the whole Egyptian chronology needs to be reduced by 300 years. Reader's Reviews 1 A really, really, really, really, good book. In this book you get a full history of ancient Egypt all from a Christian perspective. Brilliant! With a firm Christian world-view, the book lays down the premise that the currently accepted dates are wrong. And boy are they wrong. Only by about 300 years! With this discrepancy fixed the book then tells you a complete history of ancient Egypt. And throughout the book the revised Egpytian dates fit perfecly with the biblical ones! Fantastic. And it once again proves that the bible is true and has got it right. 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 13+ *Reading Aloud Age: 13+ Some mentions of Egyptian religion, in context. If you like this you might like External links (add external links here) Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Non-fiction Category:History Category:Egypt Category:Christian non-fiction Category:Archaeology Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16